Mi Diario
by avrilkkk
Summary: Cuantos años an pasado desde que nuestros heroes tubieron su ultima aventura... tal vez uno, o tal vez muchos mas. Katoroh recibe el diario de su abuela May, algo realmente importante...¿que habra pasado por la mente de May durante todos estos años?


Hola

Hola!!Este fic se me ocurrió hace poco, es algo que se refiere a la vida de May, una cosa si es segura, las batallas no existirán en este fic así que no me pidan que le ponga aventuras ni nada. Este fic es de cuestiones difíciles, generales y sentimentales de una persona así que les pido disculpas por no poner cosas que se vayan mas para el lado de las aventuras. Espero les guste:

**Mi Diario: May**.

_Prologo:_

_Hubo una vez un grupo de amigos que pasaron por mucho, tristezas, aventuras, amistades, felicidades, amores etc. Estos amigos eran muy unidos, pero el tiempo pasó y este grupo de amigos encontró su verdadero amor, luego se casaron y tuvieron hijos, pasó el tiempo y sus hijos tuvieron hijos. Entonces, este grupo de amigos se volvió un grupo de humildes ansíanos quienes felices compartían sana vida con sus amigos de la infancia._

_Y como todos los ansíanos que tuvieron una hermosa vida, estos fueron y son visitados diariamente por sus nietos. Y ahora es que comenzara esta historia, con un comienzo como en las películas: Se ve en un paisaje de un vecindario con árboles y jardines hermosos donde se encuentran varias casas de madera y ladrillo a estilo clásico francés, japonés eh italiano, en este paisaje se encuentra un niño de una edad de once años con cabello desordenado y negro, ojos azules cielo, y una vestimenta de blue jeans, camisa azul y tennis blancos que se encuentra corriendo en dirección a una de las casas a estilo Japonés __**(creo que ustedes deben saber o si no yo luego les daré unas pocas descripciones).**_

_Al entrar a esta casa, corrió por muchos pasillos hasta entrar a un cuarto en donde se encontraba una mujer vieja quien tenia un aspecto pacifico y se encontraba con una Yukata no muy fina puesta color rosa, con algunos paisajes de jardines japoneses. Al lado de la anciana se encontraba una chica con una cabellera Castaño oscuro, ojos rosa y con la piel morena que llevaba un vestido blanco con sus pantuflas blancas para que el piso de madera no se dañase con sus botas blancas que se encontraban en la zapatera de visitantes de la casa._

_-Perdón por llegar tarde Abuela May- dijo el chico que también se encontraba con sus pantuflas para no dañar el piso de madera. La abuela, También llamada May, la compañera de viejas aventuras de Ash se encontraba sonriente y feliz de que su nieto hubiera llegado justo cuando ella estaba por anunciar algo realmente importante._

_-¡¡Kotaroh a ti es a quien mas quería ver!! Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido, ven y siéntate al lado de tu amiga Jeanne.- May dijo mientras le señalaba que se sentara en una almohada que se encontraba en el piso, el se arrodillo en la almohada y miro de reojo a Jeanne quien aparto su mirada del chico dejando un leve sonrojo en los dos chicos._

_-Ella no es mi amiga, es solo la nieta de Brock, así que no digas esas cosas Abuela…-Dijo Kotaroh, mientras miraba avergonzado a su Abuela quien afirmaba Sarcásticamente con la cabeza y sonreía en sus adentros, Jeanne se limito a voltear y volver un poco su rostro para ver perfectamente el perfil del avergonzado rostro de Kotaroh.- Igual… ¿Dónde está el Abuelo Ash?- Kotaroh dijo, May dejo de sonreír y fijo su mirada a el suelo._

_-Ash…Esta reposando en la cama, Sigue enfermo…- Dijo May mientras Su nieto y Jeanne le miraban preocupados, ella dejo mostrar su rostro y les sonrió tranquilamente- Tranquilos, el se curará, el es fuerte así que no pierdan la esperanza y la confianza en el, yo una vez la perdí y casi lo pierdo a el…Pero eso es el pasado…_

_Kotaroh le miro preocupado aun, la verdad es que Ash se encontraba con constante Fiebre los últimos Meses, no tenia tantas ganas de comer y se cansaba constantemente pero May nunca le perdió la esperanza y la confianza y el, a veces se preguntaba por que._

_-En fin… lo que les quería dar es esto…- Dijo May mientras les extendía un libro algo viejo, con un candado en forma de 'P'. Kotaroh miro a su Abuela y le sonrió, luego lo tomo y pregunto que era a lo mismo que Jeanne hacía un intento de irse.- Este es mi diario, y creo que también te interesara Jeanne, leerlo…- Dijo May mientras atrapaba a Jeanne ya abriendo el lindo shooji para escaparse._

_-No es Justo…- Dijo la c__hica inocentemente mientras se paraba detrás de Kotaroh quien reía disimuladamente, ella se dio cuenta y mirando para otro lado le pego en la cabeza, Kotaroh lo único que izo fue frotarse la cabeza y quejándose del mal comportamiento de Jeanne, May solo sonrió._

_-Aquí esta la llave, espero les guste leer mi diario chicos- Dijo May mientras les extendía una llave que tenia la forma de una palabra 'okemon', los niños contemplaron la llave cuidadosamente.-Les servirá de mucho, eso confió. Ese diario comienza… por cuando mi abuelo murió…Un año después de que terminara mi aventura de la batalla de la frontera con mi querido Ash._

_-¡¿Enserio?!Entonces dirá que paso entre tú y mi abuelo durante tanto tiempo?!- Pregunto el distraído Kotaroh realmente concentrado en que pudo pasar durante esos años._

_-¡Baka! ¡Ningún diario puede sobrevivir tanto! Sin embargo si ¿debe decir algo verdad May?- Dijo Jeanne Algo segada por la idea de encontrar también sobre el romance de May quien Su _

_Abuelo Presumía, era el __más complicado de todos los romances que había visto en Ash. May ante esta pregunta se sonrojo y afirmo con la cabeza, Jeanne sonrió y le tomo de la mano a kotaroh con estrellas en los ojos, este solo se dejaba llevar y se sonrojaba, May volvió a Sonrojarse recordando demasiadas cosas que pasaron durante esos tiempos con su amado Ash._

_Los chicos salieron de la casa Japonesa y llegaron a un lago que había cerca, Jeanne ya tenia puestas sus Botas y se encontraba feliz de descubrir como era May mientras que Kotaroh…si, no pensaba en nada en realidad…_

_-¡¡Bien! ¡¡Comencemos a leer el gran Diario de tu abuela Kotaroh!!-Grito Jeanne mientras sacaba la llave y como un imán, la conectaba al condado del pequeño candado que tenía forma de 'p' y que luego combinada con la llave daba la palabra de 'Pokemon'. El diario se abrió poco a poco mostrando algunas fotos de los jóvenes Ash, May, Brock, Misty, Max y Hikari también contando con un joven Pikachu en el hombro de Ash y una Enfermera Joy al lado de Brock._

_-¡¡Wa!!Esos son tus Abuelos Jeanne, y-y ¡¡los míos también!!- Exclamo con ansiedad y felicidad Kotaroh asombrado de los rostros jóvenes de los ya viejos que conocía que, seguían teniendo su competitividad y deseaban con anhelo volver a aquellas épocas tan valiosas para ellos._

_-¡¡Cállate Kotaroh!!...-Le grito Jeanne tratando de leer, esta se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol y así mismo lo izo kotaroh; ella le miro de reojo pero este se dio cuenta haciendo que Jeanne volviera al diario y a leerlo en voz alta escondiendo sus mejillas tomatadas de la vergüenza.- Bien… veamos, este diario comienza así: Día 1, El día en que murió mi Abuelo…_

Ahí esta el prologo, Pero hay algunas cosas que quiero decir:

Me inspire mucho con esto por que mi abuela también tubo un Diario… no es que me lo hubiera regalado ni nada pero si me contó sobre muchas cosas que tenia el contenido de ese Diario y es muy romántico abecés.

También me inspire un poco por el diario de Ana Frank que me llamo mucho la atención y si no se lo an leído, se los recomiendo que me izo hasta llorar.

En fin el primer capitulo se lo voy a dedicar a mi Abuelito-Que en Paz descase- que murió ya hace un año y medio.

De una les explicare que este fic trata también de situaciones Colegiales, Sentimentales y de hechos cotidianos a forma de punto de vista de May de acuerdo con su pasado y/o sus ideas para el futuro.

Se que este fic tal vez no sea popular ni nada y, pero igual creo que lo seguiré porque se lo estoy dedicando a muchas personas, libros eh incluso personajes de televisión que me an echo reaccionar por sus personalidades.

Este fic es algo realmente importante para mi así que espero lo vayan disfrutando a medida que se desarrolle…

Att: AvrilKKK


End file.
